1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a back light unit having a plurality of luminous elements, and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a back light unit (BLU) which adjusts a uniformity of brightness by controlling a temperature and a brightness of a plurality of luminous elements, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a liquid crystal display (LCD) does not have its own luminous element, it is accompanied with a separate device to uniformly brighten an entire screen of the LCD. The LCD generally employs a back light unit (BLU) having a plurality of luminous elements to uniformly brighten the entire screen of the LCD.
The BLU generally includes a plurality of lamps as luminous elements. The luminous elements are arranged at the rear surface of the LCD. The use of a plurality of luminous elements causes disadvantage of an unstable brightness which varies according to an individual error of the luminous elements, a distance from a driving power source, and the like.
Therefore, it is necessary to ensure a uniformity of brightness of the BLU to achieve an excellent and regular brightness of the LCD.
If a driving voltage value of the luminous elements is adjusted in order to achieve a regular brightness, an extremely high voltage may be supplied to the luminous elements, increasing an internal temperature of the BLU, and the components of the BLU may be damaged or go out of order due to the supply of the extremely high voltage.